1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports helmets, and, more particularly to, removable caps for sports helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many contact sport activities require the use of various items of safety equipment, such as hard plastic helmets by which to protect the human cranial structure.
Having been involved with the game of football for over 20 years, both as a player and coach, I saw the need to more clearly distinguish both individuals and teams during practice and scrimmage periods. The most common accepted method to this point is the use of a thin mesh pullover vest of contrasting color. I felt that during the seemingly uncontrolled mass of humanity which occurs during a scrimmage, these vests were at best inadequate. I did note that the most noticable object I saw as I scanned over the field were bright, round, shinny objects-football helmets. Thus the idea was conceived to distinguish individuals and teams by changing the color of the helmets. The change would need to be made quickly and easily as personnel and positions changed. From this I developed the idea of a thin plastic skin or "shell" which would snap on and off quickly and would be used in conjunction with or without the scrimmage vest. At the same time I saw the need for this Shell to have the ability to be permanently installed for the purpose of changing color or refurbishing a badly worn helmet.